


Heart And Soul

by TheDragonKing



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonKing/pseuds/TheDragonKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon always adored nature. On the other hand Killua was always skeptical of it. One day when a thunderstorm hits, a jolt of lightning strikes and leaves the boys with something peculiar and strange. They will soon discover that their lives had just changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strike Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beautiful and talented Beta @broodyblue

The wind howled as crunching leaves rustled across the sidewalk. 'There was a big storm coming.' Killua thought as thunder rumbled overhead and shook the ground beneath his feet. ‘What Gon said was right.’ Killua thought to himself as he watched Gon playing in the puddles ahead of him. Nature was something that Gon was always in tune with. He always knew when a storm was going to come. He liked to say that he could even smell it in the air.

"Gon! The storm looks like it’s going to get worse. Let's go inside!" Killua yelled.

Gon responded right away, "Okay. Let's race back. I bet I can beat you." 

"Haha. I highly doubt that. But let's find out. I'll even give you a head start." Killua said as he wondered if Gon had forgotten about his use of godspeed. 

They stood side by side, counted to three and Gon sprinted on. Just as Gon began to get out of his sight, Killua took off sprinting up to Gon. Suddenly, before he could reach Gon, lightning struck as the sky split in two. It struck once more and Gon was hit. Killua was knocked off his feet and both plummeted to the ground. Killua was able to open his eyes a little and what he saw shook him to his core. Gon was lying in front of him. He looked as if he had third degree burns and his clothes were singed. After he saw Gon he lost consciousness.  
Leorio and Kurapika were on their way home from the grocery store when Kurapika spotted the two boys on the street. 

"Leorio! Gon and Killua are on the ground over there. Something happened. We need to go get them."

Leorio didn't hesitate. He turned the car right down the road where Kurapika had spotted them. As they got out of the car they couldn’t believe what they saw. The smell was even worse. The smell of burnt flesh was extremely unpleasant. 

"It looks like they were hit by lightning. Gon more than Killua." Kurapika said as he looked at Leorio who was deep in his thoughts. 

Thankfully Leorio always keeps medical supplies in his car just in case something happens while they are gone. He took out the supplies from the trunk of the car and began examining the two boys.

"They're both still breathing so thats a good sign, but Gon's breathing is much more light." Leorio thought to himself.

He tended to Gon first since his condition was much more severe. He cleaned and bandaged his most severe burns first. Killua only had a few burns on him.

"We have to get them back to our house. I can tend to their wounds more there and they can stay with us until they are better." Leorio said as he picked up Gon in his arms.

Kurapika agreed and picked up Killua. They laid the two boys in their car and headed home. Once they arrived they brought them in and laid them on their guest bed that Gon and Killua usually used when they would visit.  
"Go ahead and get the groceries out of the car while I tend to them." Leorio said to Kurapika as he began to gather his supplies. 

Kurapika did as Leorio said and went to the car to bring in the groceries.  
Leorio hooked Gon up to a drip and wrapped the rest of his more minor burns. Once he finished he walked to the other side of the bed and tended to Killua. He wrapped his left arm, which seemed to somehow get the most burnt. He tended to the rest of the bruises and cuts on Killua then went to see how Kurapika was doing. Leorio walked into the kitchen and Kurapika was just finishing putting up the groceries. 

"How are they doing?" Kurapika asked without hesitation. 

"They are going to be fine. Gon is stable and I believe that Killua will wake up within the next day or two." Leorio said as he walked over to pour him some coffee. "Do you want some Kurapika?"

"Yes, thank you." Kurapika replied.

Once Leorio finished pouring their coffee they walked outside to sit on the porch. As they sat on their porch swing they looked out to the street. The rain was washing down the road. It hissed and gushed as the downpour swept the dead leaves away into the overflowing gutter.

"It's kind of ironic if you think about it." Leorio said as he sipped from his steamy cup.

"What do you mean?" Kurapika asked as he looked over at Leorio.

"I'm just saying. It's ironic that Gon was almost killed by the very thing that he loves." Leorio responded seeming deep in thought. 

"Nature is just something that can not be predicted. It is lovely and can create the most beautiful scenery. However, it also can cause destruction. Nature in itself shouldn't be trusted. Gon has always had more faith in it than any of us have." Kurapika said as he looked out at the rain. 

The two of them sat outside on the porch until it was too dark to see anything. They headed inside and Kurapika began washing the cups they were using to drink their coffee. 

"I'll be in bed in a little bit. I'm just going to check on the boys." Leorio said as he gently kissed Kurapika's cheek. 

He walked into the guest room and the two boys were still laying on the bed the way they were left. Gon's breathing began to improve, and Killua was beginning to make some slight winy sounds.  
Two days passed and Leorio continued to change out their bandages and Gon's drip. While he was changing out Killua's bandages Killua's eyes began to open. Leorio couldn't help but smile at the silver headed boy. 

"What..What happened? How did we get here." Killua asked feintly.  
"I believe you were both struck by lightning. But Gon looks like he received most of the damage from it. You two are very lucky that Kurapika spotted you two on the road. Otherwise there's no telling what condition you'd be in right now." Leorio answered.

Killua looked at Gon and began to cry. "I couldn't protect him" Killua thought to himself.  
Leorio could see the pain and the guilt in Killua's eyes. 

"Killua. It's not your fault. There was nothing that you could have done to stop what had happened. Nature is something that is unpredictable. Just be happy that you two are alive and going to be fine." Leorio said as he tried to comfort the crying sixteen year old. 

"You should go on and take a shower. I'll bring you some clothes too." Leorio said as he took a towel out of the closet and handed it to the silver headed boy. 

Killua nodded his head and left the room. On his way to the bathroom he was stopped by Kurapika.

"Killua you are awake! I am so happy that you two are alright." He said as he hugged the boy.

Killua's face grew red with embarrassment before he replied, "I am very thankful for you two getting us and taking care of us. I can never repay you two for what you’ve done." 

"Repay us? You two are our friends. Scratch that. You two are our family, and there is nothing we wouldn't do for you two." Kurapika said as he patted Killua's shoulder.

"Thank you Kurapika. I am going to go take a shower real quick."

"Okay. Did Leorio get you some clothes yet?"

"He said he was going to bring me some."

"Oh. Alright. I just wanted to make sure."

Killua headed to the bathroom and made sure to cover up his left arm, that was still wrapped up, with a garbage bag before stepping into the shower. He couldn't believe how good the steamy water felt against his pale skin. After finishing his shower he dried off and removed the bag from his arm. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch beside Kurapika. Leorio was sitting in the recliner to the right of them watching the news. 

“That storm was pretty bad yesterday. A few people even lost their homes due to the storm.” Leorio said as he began to turn the channel.

“Leorio. How long do you think it’ll take for Gon to wake up?” Killua asked trying to hide the desperation in his voice. 

“It’s hard to say Killua. He was hurt pretty damn bad. Hopefully as long as he keeps improving he’ll be awake in a week or so.” Leorio answered trying to reassure the silver headed boy.

Nothing that Leorio could say would make Killua feel any better about the situation. He kept fiddling with the loose threads hanging from his arm. 

“Killua. It’s probably time to remove those bandages from your left arm. Let me get it for you.” Leorio said as he swung himself out of the recliner. 

While removing the bandages Leorio noticed something strange. 

“What the fuck?” Leorio said as he finished unwrapping the bandages. 

“What is it?” Killua asked before looking at his arm and seeing the scars that led all the way down his left arm and stopped at his wrist. 

It looked more like a long intricate tattoo than scars. Which was what confused Leorio.

“Where did this come from?!?” Killua asked in desperation.

Kurapika looked at the two of them before responding, “It had to of come from the lightning that struck you two. But usually the scar is reddish and kind of tree-like. However, these are black. They are definitely highly unusual. I wonder if Gon might have the same ones.” 

“We’ll just have to wait for him to wake up before checking. Plus he has third degree burns on almost his whole body, so it will take a while to heal.” Leorio said as he examined the intricate scars on Killua’s arm.

The scars were very appealing to the medical side of Leorio. It was so intricate and ,in a way, extremely beautiful looking artistry.

“Okay Leorio that's enough.” Killua said as he jerked his arm away from Leorio. 

Leorio didn’t mind. They all agreed to do as much as they could to find out exactly what it could be. Something had to of been going on the day that the storm hit. But what could it be? Is it supposed to have some kind of meaning? They would discover the truth soon enough.


	2. Renegades

Several months passed by and Killua found himself spending most of the days sitting on the bed next to Gon watching Him as he slept. Every breath he took was like a punch in the face to the silver headed boy. He still blamed himself for Gon’s situation. Every day he sat on that bed, and some days he even went without eating. No matter how hard Leorio and Kurapika tried to get him to eat. Killua layed down beside him and kissed his cheek. 

With tears in his eyes he whispered, “You’re going to be okay. I promise I will never let something like this happen to you ever again. Please. Wake up soon. I need you here with me. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you Gon.” 

He rose up and began to wipe the tears from his eyes. Killua stood up and made his way to the door. As he was about to reach for the knob he heard a small voice that was like music to his ears, “I love you too Killua.”

Killua was frozen in shock. He didn’t expect for Gon to hear anything he said. Killua slowly turned around to look at the spiky haired boy who lied on the bed. His eyes were halfway open staring straight at him.   
Killua walked over and sat back down next to Gon on the bed. He grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

“I'm so glad you're awake.” Killua said as entwined his fingers with Gon’s. 

“What happened? Where are we?” Gon asked dazed and confused. 

“We were both struck by lightning. But it hit you head on. Leorio and Kurapika found us. They took us back here to their house and have been taking care of us while we recuperate.” Killua said. 

“What's that on your arms??” Gon asked as he lifted his arm and ran his hand down Killua's left arm. 

“I don't know exactly. At first we thought it was a scar from the lightning. But now we're not quite sure. In a couple days, once your burns finish healing, we were gonna see if you maybe have it too.”

“Oh. Okay. I'm going back to sleep now.” Gon responded as he slowly drifted back to sleep. 

Killua smiled and kissed Gon’s forehead. He sat there and couldn't help but reminisce. He thought back to when he first met Gon at the Hunter Exam. He was so happy. And they were the same age. He doesn't know exactly what drew him to Gon. Maybe it was fate? After all they have been through, nothing could keep them apart. 

He left the bedroom and entered the kitchen to get some tea. He smiled at Leorio who was leaning against the counter reading the newspaper with a coffee cup in his hand. . He looked so much like an old man. He was even beginning to act like one. 

“What are you smiling about?” Leorio asked.

“Nothing. You just look like an old man. But Gon woke up for a few minutes. I explained what happened and where he is before he fell back to sleep.” Killua replied as he grabbed the tea out of the fridge and poured him a glass. 

“I'm not old Killua. I'm just mature.” Leorio couldn't help but laugh at himself before continuing on. “That's great that Gon woke up. Even if it was for a short time. It shows he's improving. He should definitely be fully recovered within the next few days. He seems to heal quite quickly.” Leorio said as he drank some of his coffee. 

“ I only wished he'd heal faster. I've never seen him take this long to heal from an injury. By the way, where is Kurapika?”   
Killua asked realizing the blonde was nowhere to be found. 

“Kurapika went to the library to do some research. Hopefully he'll find something that will tell us what that thing on your arm is.” Leorio said as he stared at Killua’s arm. 

“Stop staring at it you creeper!” Killua responded as he covered his left arm with the other. 

The two of them stood there discussing many things. And of course they shared numerous punches at each other's appearance and such. Killua loved teasing Leorio about his age. Mostly because of how defensive he gets about it. Their relationship is strange I guess but it works. Leorio is like a father to him and Gon. He was definitely a better father than their own. 

Killua tried to get in contact with Ging after his conversation with Leorio ended. And of course after several times trying Ging never answered his call. Even though it wasn't a surprise to Killua, it still made him angry and hurt of how heartless and cold Gon’s father was. Yes. His own father is a horrible Dad as well, but he still cared about him. Even though it was mostly for his own agenda. 

Kurapika arrived back later that afternoon. Killua and Leorio met him at the door. Before he could even close the front door he was ambushed with questions. 

“Did you find out anything?” 

“So what the hell is this stuff on my arm?” 

Kurapika let out a big sigh of aggravation. 

“I'm sorry guys. I couldn't find anything on the markings. We can try to search more later.” 

Killua’s head dropped and he began to look at the floor. “Oh. That's okay.” 

The disappointment on the silver haired boys face was clear as the markings on his arm. It saddened both Leorio and Kurapika to see him this way. 

They walked up to Killua and Kurapika lifted the boy's head with his hand and smiled before reassuring him, “don't worry Killua. We will figure this thing out. It's just going to take some time. And I promise that we will not stop until we discover it.” 

Killua smiled back and hugged Kurapika.   
“Thank you. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight guys.” Killua said as he turned to go lay on the couch and throw a blanket over himself. He laid there for a while examining the exquisite markings on his arm while he drifted to sleep.


	3. Clarity

Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio continued to do research as they all checked on Gon’s progress. The whole search for an explanation seemed like a dead end. Several days later Killua sat on the bed next to Gon. This time he wasn’t staring at him. Instead, Killua played on his phone and watched funny cat videos. Suddenly, he felt a hand on left his shoulder. He turned to see who it was and it was Gon. Gon sat up and smiled at Killua. 

The first thing he said was, “Killua, these bandages are itchy.” as he grabbed at the semi-loose bandages on his arms. 

Killua couldn’t help but laugh before replying, “I’ll go get Leorio. It’s probably okay to take them off now.”

Killua rose and left the room. He walked into the kitchen and told Leorio and Kurapika that Gon was awake and wanted the bandages removed. They didn’t waste any time rushing into the guest room where Gon sat on the bed still picking at the loose threading. 

“Stop playing with the loose threads Gon. I’ll take the bandages off.” Leorio said as he began to unwrap the gauze from the spiky haired boy's body. 

As Leorio took them off they all noticed that Gon had markings too. They were similar to Killua’s, but they were more abundant. Gon’s markings started from his neck and led all the way down the right side of his body. The markings ended at his hip. Leorio’s eyes widened in excitement. The markings were even more intricate and beautiful. They were black and white, which was a lot different than Killua’s. The markings seemed to resemble tribal tattoos.

“What is this?!?” Gon asked as he began to gently slide his hand over the scars. 

“They are some type of scars, but look more like markings. You received them after you were struck. Killua has them too. But his are only on his left arm, and are just black. It makes sense that you have more since you were the one who was directly hit.” Leorio said as he still examined Gon’s markings. 

“Well, have you guys looked for answers as to what they mean?” Gon asked as he began to calm down. 

Killua looked at Gon and shrugged his shoulders, “We’ve been looking everywhere and haven’t found anything.”

“Oh.” Gon said as he looked down at the markings on his leg. “It obviously has to do with the lightning. They are extremely cool though.”

“Well that’s obvious Gon. Maybe they are just scars. Just markings caused by the lightning. They probably don’t mean anything. Maybe that’s why we haven't found anything. That’s why our research always leads to nowhere.” Killua stated as he looked around at everyone in the room. 

Leorio’s face dropped. His forehead began to wrinkle. The disappointment on his face was apparent as he said, “You’re most likely right Killua. I guess we just made a big deal out of nothing.”

“No, Leorio. It's completely fine. Thank you for researching so much. Thanks to all of you. We have cool scars now, which give us a very interesting story to tell people.” Gon replied as he began to rise slowly off the bed. 

“Be careful Gon. Don’t try and move to fast.” Leorio said as he grabbed Gon’s left arm. 

Gon looked up at Leorio with a slight smile on his face, “I’m fine Leorio. Thank you guys for taking care of me and Kurapika. It means the world to me.”

“Hey Gon. If you want to take a shower the towels are in the closet, and we have some clothes in there as well.” Kurapika said as he opened the sliding door to the closet. 

“Thank you Kurapika. I would love to take a nice hot shower.” Gon walked over and grabbed a towel and some clothes out of the closet and headed to the bathroom to take his shower. 

“I guess when he’s done we can actually head home.” Killua said as he put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall.

“Well I am going to give you some medicine to take home. It’s just some pain medicine and also some anti-itch cream. Just in case the scars get itchy.” Leorio said as he left the room to retrieve the items. 

Thirty Minutes Later

Gon exited the shower and met Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio in the living room. Killua had a duffle bag with the medicine and some other little things that were given to him by Leorio and Kurapika. 

“I definitely feel a whole lot better now. Are we Leaving?” Gon asked as he saw the duffle next to Killua

“Yes Gon. I told them that we were going to go home since were both healed now.” Killua said as he stood up and walked over to Gon. 

“You two try and be more careful. And please guys don’t play in any more storms. We definitely would love for you two to visit any time you want.” Leorio said as seriously as he could. 

As they opened the door Killua and Gon agreed to do as Leorio said. Kurapika offered to give them a ride home. Which they of course accepted. The ride home took them about forty-five minutes. Once they arrived they thanked Kurapika and waved goodbye as they watched the car slowly disappear in the distance. 

They entered their house and Killua sat the bag on the table in the kitchen. He still couldn’t help but think that the markings they received meant something. They aren’t the typical scars that you get from a lightning encounter. Gon noticed that Killua was lost in his thoughts. Killua was staring at the wall. His face completely blank, with his mouth slightly open. 

“Killua. What’s on your mind?” Gon asked as he grabbed Killua’s shoulder to get his attention. 

“I was just thinking about our scars. I know that the research we did led nowhere. But I can’t help but think there has to be something more to them. Something we haven’t been able to discover yet. “ Killua said as he began to wonder if he was overthinking it.

“There might be something more to it Killua. We can go and do some more research tomorrow. Maybe even check the hunter database to see if it has any information.” Gon’s words reassured Killua and his thoughts.

"Thank you Gon for understanding my curiosity"

"Trust me Killua I am just as curious if not more than you are. Let's get some rest. You never know, tomorrow we may find out that these markings mean something extraordinary." Gon said as he smiled widely at Killua throwing his hands in the air. 

His resounse was met with ugly laughter from Killua. They both headed to bed as soon as the shenanigans had ended.


	4. Stone Cold

The two boys headed to the library as soon as they awoke. Killua was determined to figure out what their markings meant. He knew he couldn’t stop until he figured it out. Once they arrived Killua went straight to the computer to look through the Hunter database for anything he could find. Gon, on the other hand, headed to the encyclopedias. Hours past and Killua couldn’t find anything. He walked over to the table Gon was sitting at and sat in the chair next to him. He was disappointed and let out a hardening sigh. 

“I still can’t find anything. Have you?” Killua asked with desperation.

Gon looked up from the book he was reading through and replied, “sadly nothing yet. But I am going to keep reading through these books just to be sure. You can head back home if you want.” Gon said as he tried to give Kilua a reassuring smile.

Killua rubbed his hands against his face and decided to just head home. He gave Gon a kiss on the cheek and said, “I’ll see you at home. Don’t be here too long,” before leaving the library. As he walked down the street he heard a voice calling out his name, “Killua. Killua come here.” The voice was coming from the alley he had just passed by. His curiosity got the best of him and headed down the alley. Looking around to find no trace of anyone. 

Suddenly the voice called out for him again. This time it cam from behind him. As he turned to see who it was he was struck and knocked to the ground. As he looked up from the cold hard concrete he saw Hisoka standing in front of him laughing. Before Killua could even attempt to stand Hisoka struck him again causing him to lose consciousness.

Gon finally finished reading through all of the encyclopedias and didn’t find anything pertaining to their markings. He grabbed his backpack and headed home. On his way, something he saw out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He saw Hisoka and headed to see what he was doing.

Killua lied on the ground unconscious, blood surrounding the sides of his head. Hisoka was standing over him smiling. Aroused at the sight of the silver haired boy's blood leaving his body. His tongue slivered across his lips like a serpent. Gon was mortified at the sight. Anger and hatred were all he felt in this moment. At first he couldn’t move. It was as if all of the emotions coursing through his veins had stopped him dead in his tracks. 

“Get away from him Hisoka!” Gon yelled with tears dripping down the crevices of his face. 

“The fruit is ripened. I can just taste the sweetness. I can’t give it up.” Hisoka replied. His eyes widening as they focused on Killua’s broken body. 

“You bastard! Leave him alone!” Gon exclaimed as he threw his hand out towards Hisoka. As he did a force left his hand and knocked Hisoka off his feet. Gon could hear his bones shattering as Hisoka was projected into the brick wall before plummeting to the ground. 

Gon looked at his hand in disbelief. ‘What the hell was that?’ he wondered. Gon began to walk over towards Hisoka and Killua. Slowly, hesitantly, knowing that Hisoka might still be conscious. At the moment he approaches Hisoka Gon nudges him with his foot. His feeble body didn’t move an inch. Gon reached down to touch Hisoka’s skin. He was as cold as ice. His lifeless body sent a chill throughout Gon’s body. Death had carried his soul away into the dark oblivion. 

Gon couldn’t believe that he had killed Hisoka, even if it was on accident. He knew that if he hadn’t Killua would be dead. He leaned over Killua and checked for his pulse. It was surprisingly normal despite all of the blood loss. He reached for Killua’s left shoulder and flipped him over, revealing the deep gash across his forehead. The bleeding had stopped and left dried up blood across his face and shirt. Killua’s eyes began to open as Gon kissed his blood stained cheek.

“Gon...Thank you. Hisoka caught me off guard.” The silver haired boy's words were soft and cold. Killua hated that he had to be saved. In his mind it’s supposed to be the other way around. 

“Let’s go home so we can clean you up.” Gon said as he threw Killua’s left arm over his shoulder and lifted him off the ground.

After arriving home Killua took a shower. He stared at the blood as it swirled and disappeared into the drain. He kept thinking back to how he was attacked. ‘How was I caught off guard?’ ‘I was trained to never be caught off guard.’ Killua reflected on his thoughts for a while before he finally finished showering. Afterwards Gon helped him bandage his head wound. 

Gon was still trying to wrap his head around what happened back in that alley.   
Killua could tell there was something Gon wasn’t telling him. He was extremely out of character and shaking as he put on the bandage.

“What’s on your mind Gon?” Killua asked as he grabbed Gon’s trembling hands.   
“What happened back in the alley? What happened to Hisoka?”

Gon’s eyes began to to water as he looked at Killua. His bloodshot eyes were causing Killua’s heart to race.

“I… I killed Hisoka. It was an accident. I threw my hand out towards him and something… Some kind of force came out of it. I have no idea what it was. It has to be related to the markings.” Gon replied wiping his eyes.

Killua ignored the fact that Gon had just said he killed Hisoka. All he was focused on was the force Gon spoke of. 

“Do you mean to tell me that we now have some sort of powers? Or maybe a new nen ability? That’s awesome!” Killua said with excitement. The news made him want to run and jump around their home.

“Yes. I guess it is pretty cool. I just have no idea how we are to control it. Or what it even is.” Gon replied still deep in his thoughts. The moment of Hisoka’s death kept playing over and over in his mind. 

Killua grabbed his face and gave him a sloppy, wet kiss. Attempting to snap him out of whatever he was in. 

“Let’s go see Wing. I bet he will Know what is going on. He should definitely be able to tell what it is and how to control it.” Killua said as he wiped the saliva off of Gon’s lips with his thumb. 

Gon smiled at the silver haired boy before replying, “Okay. Let’s go first thing tomorrow. We should call him before we leave so he will know we’re coming. Maybe we can see Zushi if he’s still training with Wing.” 

“That would be great! I bet he’s incredibly strong by now.” Killua said as he walked over to the cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out some pain medicine. No matter how he excited he was, he couldn’t shake the throbbing he was feeling in his head. 

“Are you okay?” Gon asked as he walked over to and placed his arms around Killua’s waist. 

“I’m fine. My heads just a little sore.” Killua replied grabbing Gon’s warm hands.   
He couldn’t imagine his life without Gon. His warm embrace was something Killua craved. Even more than chocolate, if that’s at all possible. 

“Let’s get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow.” Killua said as he released himself from Gon’s grasp and led him to the bedroom. Gon followed willingly exhausted from the day’s events.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave me you're feedback. It brings me life and joy to hear from you.


End file.
